


the secrets we keep

by lildouglas



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Bisexual Spencer Reid, Coming Out, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 16:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15004505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lildouglas/pseuds/lildouglas
Summary: Reid's been hiding something...





	the secrets we keep

Huddled outside the door of Spencer Reid’s apartment, Garcia taps her foot impatiently as Morgan, the last to arrive, reaches the top of the stairs. “He’s here,” Morgan said. “Then again, when is he not? I’m pretty sure he goes straight from work to home every single day.” He chuckles dryly. 

 

Garcia puts a finger over her lips. “Okay, ready, 3, 2, 1…” She knocked a few times. 

 

Emily is ushered to the side. Hotch and Rossi stand in the back, not as enthusiastic as the others. As happy as they are for Reid, domestic surprises aren’t their forte… Or, apparently it is, because Rossi just sneaked a confetti popper out of a bag. 

 

He fires it as soon as the door opens. “Surprise!” Garcia cheered. “Happy--”

 

That’s not Reid. 

 

A different man opens the door, but it’s definitely Reid’s apartment. “Can I help you?” he whispered. His black hair is pulled up into a man bun on top of his head. He’s covered in tattoos. He’s not wearing a shirt, only some Doctor Who sweatpants. “And, please, keep it down.”

 

“It’s… seven p.m,” Emily deadpanned. “Does Spencer Reid still live here?”

 

The man peeks out and notices all the bags. “Oh!” he whispered-yelled. “Yeah, he’s asleep in the other room.” Emily gave him a weird look. “Yeah, I know, it’s seven. Reid’s a bit of a lightweight.” He grinned suddenly. “Y’all hide in the kitchen, and I’ll go wake him up.” 

 

He welcomes the team into his home, and they go to their respective places. “I didn’t catch your name,” Hotch said, holding his hand out to shake. “I’m Aaron Hotchner.” 

 

“Yeah, I know,” he said. “Spencer talks about his team a lot. A pleasure to meet you.” He shakes his hand. “I’m Darryl.” He gave a small wave to the team. 

 

“How do you know Reid?” Garcia asked curiously. 

 

“Oh, we met about a year ago. He’s my best friend,” Darryl replied. “He’s a good man.” 

 

“Darryl?” a voice called, and he turned off the lights. Spencer appeared in the doorway of his bedroom, wrapped up in an oversized sweatshirt. “Can you turn the coffee pot on?” Reid yawned, stretching his arms over his head. “I’m sorry I fell asleep… I underestimated those truffles.” 

 

“Coming right up,” Darryl said, turning so he wouldn’t see him smirk. 

 

“You’re amazing,” Reid said, walking in. “Did you know--”

 

“Surprise!” 

 

Everyone jumped out suddenly, and Reid started reaching for a kitchen knife. Once he saw it was his team, he relaxed. He put a hand over his heart, but his panic didn’t subside. 

 

Garcia put her hand over her mouth. Reid looked like a hot mess. His hair was fluffed in every which direction, he had no pants to speak of, and the sweatshirt he was in sunk down to his knees. 

 

“Happy Birthday, Reid!” Garcia cheered, hugging him. He smiled and hugged her back. 

 

Each member engulfed Reid in a tight hug, and they had all settled around the living room. Reid had the biggest slice of cake. He opened all the presents he had been given. 

 

“Thank you all so much,” Reid said at the end. The others had stood up, seeing as it was their time to go. “See you guys tomorrow.” 

 

Once they had all left, Reid returned to the couch to sit next to Darryl. “I have one more present for you,” Darryl said, offering up a small box. “Spencer, I know you wanted to wait, but I can’t spend another day not being married to you.” 

 

He looked down at his watch. “Spencer, let’s get married. Tonight.” 

 

“Yes,” Spencer seethed, breathless. 

 

For the sake of not wanting to have an anniversary, the two barely waited for 12:00 to hit. Racing down to City Hall, Spencer wore the biggest grin on his face. 

 

***

 

“Reid?” 

 

Everything had been moving in slow-motion from the second his team found him.

 

Spencer had only been gone for thirty-six hours, but he had been reduced to a mess. His hands were chained, and he was suspended from the ceiling. 

 

The unsub was bleeding out to death on the floor. The team flocked to Spencer, leaving the unsub to writhe on the floor. “Reid, are you okay?” Morgan asked, and Spencer nodded his head quickly. 

 

As soon as Spencer was cut down, he scampered to the unsub’s side. “Where is it?” he barked in a voice unfamiliar to the others. “Where’d you put it?”

 

He grinned, rolling over. He starts laughing, and he chokes on blood. Spencer puts his foot over his bullethole and presses down. “You won’t find it.” 

 

“We need to get you to the hospital, Spence,” JJ says warmly. 

 

“No,” he said, “Not until I find it.” 

 

“Find what?” Hotch asked, eyebrows furrowing together. 

 

“My ring,” Reid says, tearing apart the basement he was locked in. “I can’t find it…” The exhaustion catches up with him, and Reid collapsed. He vomits, but he continues to search the room. 

 

When Reid wakes up in a hospital bed, he’s shaking. “Did you find it?” His voice comes out cracked and hoarse. Garcia tips a glass of water to his lips. 

 

“How are you feeling?” JJ asked. 

 

The door flies open suddenly, and Darryl flies in. “Spencer,” he seethed, running to his side. 

 

Spencer fights to sit up. “How long have I been--”

 

“A couple days,” Hotch says. He’s sitting in a chair with Emily asleep on his shoulder. Her feet are kicked up on Rossi. 

 

“You didn’t have to,” Reid says, apologetic. “I’m okay.” He bit his lip. 

 

“It wasn’t that far of a drive,” Darryl explained. “Besides I thought you could use some stuff from the apartment.” He drops a couple bags on the floor by his bed. “Y’all must’ve been here a while. I’ll stay with him. Go get some rest.” 

 

The team nods in understanding. Emily is woken up gently, and they leave. “Take good care of him,” Hotch says, and he shuts the door. 

 

Reid reaches out for Darryl’s hand. “He took my ring,” he cried. “I’m sorry.” 

 

“No,” Darryl said, grabbing his hand. He took his hand and put it over his heart. “You’re alive. That’s all I need.” 

 

“But you gave it to me,” Spencer said. 

 

“Shh,” he hushed, helping Spencer sit up fully. He wrapped him in a tight hug. “It’s okay. It’s okay.” 

 

“It’s not!” Spencer balls his hand in a fist. “I loved that ring. Whenever I wear it, I feel safe. Like, you’re with me. I, I, need it. It’s proof…”

 

“I’m always with you, baby,” he mumbled, holding him close. “You know I love you. That’s proof enough.”

 

Spencer bit his lip. He wanted his ring back. “I’m right here,” Darryl said, and Spencer cried. 

 

“I was so scared.”

 

***

 

“They’re going to transfer Spencer tomorrow,” Emily said. “So it’s our last night here.” She sipped her drink. 

 

“That kid’s going to give me a heart attack one day,” Rossi said. “He makes me worry too much.” He scrunched up his nose. 

 

The team, minus Spencer, is seated around a table. Their food had just arrived when Hotch had to step out to take a call. “I think we can all say the same,” JJ sighed. 

 

“I’ll be there soon,” Hotch said, returning to the table. He doesn’t sit. “That was the M.E. They found a ring.” 

 

Rossi drops his fork. “Don’t tell me…”

  
  


“Yeah, this was shoved up his asshole,” the M.E. said, pulling out a baggie. “I can clean it if you want? I’m hoping it was a survivor missing a ring and not, you know, evidence…”

 

“If you would,” Morgan nodded, and she grinned. 

 

“Man, someone is spoiled,” she hummed, washing it carefully in her gloved hands. “Whoever got this for her, he must like her a lot.” 

 

Hotch flinches. The team stares in awe as the woman continues. “Seriously, what a beautiful ring,” she says, holding it up to the light. “It looks a lot better than it did a few minutes ago.” She hands it over. “I hope you get it back to her okay.” 

 

On the ride up to the hospital, everyone is solemn. Morgan grips the ring. 

 

“Maybe it was his mother’s?” JJ said, shrugging. 

 

“Yeah.”

 

Nethertheless of what was racing through the team’s mind, they hurried to the hospital. They burst into Reid’s room, startling the two boys. Darryl was sitting in a chair, sleeping against the elevated bed frame. They were holding hands. 

 

Upon their entrance, Darryl’s eyes flutters open. He puts a finger over his lips. “Shh,” he said. 

 

Morgan held up the ring. “Thanks,” he mouthed, accepting it. Morgan glanced at their crossed hands. “He claws himself in his sleep. Only way to make it stop.” 

 

He slides the ring over his finger. Okay, so not his mother’s, unless they share the same ring size. 

 

The team exits silently.

 

When Reid wakes, he cries. 

 

_ A FEW YEARS LATER _

 

Reid is older now. Emily is gone, replaced by a woman named Blake, who Reid has grown attached to. They understand each other in a way the others don’t. 

 

“I’m sorry.” 

 

The words settled in, and the conversation fell slowly. They all turned to look at their dinner host, Reid. 

 

“I think it’s time for you to meet someone,” Reid says, sitting up. He motions for Darryl to join them. “This is my husband, Darryl.” 

 

Blake, who had known all along, sipped her tea. The rest stared in shock. “I didn’t tell you guys sooner, and I’m sorry for that,” he apologized. “I wasn’t ready.” 

 

Morgan wanted to be mad at him for not trusting them, but he couldn’t be mad when JJ dropped her cup. “Spence, we already  _ know  _ Darryl.” 

 

Spencer smiles. “Yeah,” he says. “You can come out now!”

 

Peeking around the door, a little girl blinks shyly. She runs to Spencer and grabs on his leg. He scoops her up and balances the girl on his hip. “Go on,” he whispered. 

 

Barely looking away from him, she latches on his shirt. “Hi,” she greets in a low mumble. “I’m Rosie.”

 

“Hi, Rosie!” the team chirps back. 

 

“It’s okay, Rosie, they won’t hurt you,” he says. “Would you like to meet the rest of your family?” 

 

She nods. Reid sets her down on the floor and she scampers up to Hotch. “I’m Aaron,” he greeted. He holds his hand out to shake her hand, but she doesn’t take it. She glances nervously at Reid. 

 

“It’s okay, Rosie. You don’t have to.” 

 

Encouraged, Rosie smiles. “It’s nice to meet you, sir.” 

 

“Such great manners!” JJ exclaimed, startling the girl. “You’re so polite.” Rosie looks up at her. “I’m Jennifer, but my friends call me JJ.” 

 

“It’s nice to meet you too, Jen--” 

 

“You can call me JJ,” she says quickly. 

 

Tears well up in her eyes. “You’re my friend?”

 

“Rosie, we all are,” Garcia says. 

 

She started to cry, and Darryl picked her up this time. She cried until she fell asleep. “I’m going to go set her down,” he said, and Reid leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her forehead. 

 

The team looks back at him. He scrambles to explain. “She’s still getting used to others. She’s made a lot of progress, and if she seems reluctant to you, please, don’t take offense--”

 

“Reid, we get it,” Morgan says, smiling. “It’s okay. We understand.” 

 

He exhales deeply. “So, uh, that’s that,” Reid says. “I’ve been married for three years now. I’ve had Rosie for a year now.” He ruffles his hair. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you all sooner.” 

 

“I want her to have a big family. After what happened to her… I want to surround her with family. Will you…” 

 

He has to pause. 

 

“I, uh, I wanted… I mean--” 

 

Darryl returns. “What’s happening?”

 

Rossi grinned. “Oh, Rosie just gained a hell of a lot of god-aunts and uncles.” 

 

Yeah. 

 

This was good. 

 

Looking back at his team and his husband, knowing his daughter was sleeping soundly in her room, Reid threw his hands over his eyes. 

 

“Spencer? Are you okay?”

 

The tears had started to stream down his face. 

 

He was smiling. 

 

“I’m so happy,” he cried. 

 

“Remember when y’all came to surprise me at my house three years ago?” JJ snickered at Reid’s slip up; he’s been spending a lot of time around the southerner and it must’ve rubbed off on him. “I wished for this. That’s all I wanted.” 

 

A family. 

 

Reid couldn’t help but cry.

 

“Daddy, what’s wrong?” Rosie sneaks into the kitchen. She shuffles up to him. 

 

“I love you so much,” he cheered, bopping her nose. “I’m so happy.” 

 

Surrounded with loved ones, Reid rubs his hands over the ring on his finger. 

 

Garcia starts to cry, and Rossi’s eyes were a little wet, but he’d tell you differently. 

 

Everyone started to get a little too emotional for Morgan’s liking. 

 

“Am I a bad profiler for not noticing sooner?” Morgan groaned.

 

“I knew all along,” Blake said, sipping her tea. 

 

Morgan glared at her. “Nah, I’m just amazing at hiding things,” Reid said.

 

“No, but seriously. It was a wedding ring! Even the M.E. knew that when she fished it out of the unsub’s butt.” 

 

Reid twitches. “You… My ring was in…” 

 

Darryl cringed. “We can always get you a new one.”

 

“No!” Reid said. Blushing at his outburst, he shook his head. “No… You got it for me.”

 

“They were holding hands!” Morgan said suddenly. “I didn’t even think of anything of it.” 

 

He buried his face into his hands. “Look, dude, if you have a problem--”

 

“It’s not that,” Reid explains for him. “He’s not mad at us for being gay. He’s just upset he didn’t figure it out.” 

 

Morgan glared at him. “Cause I’m the better profiler.” 

 

They start giggling. 

 

“Yeah, but seriously…” Reid twists his ring. “No one bothered to tell me where you had found my ring?”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i just wrote this bc i read somewhere reid was supposed to be bi, and I'm tired of the show creator's destroying this boy's happiness..
> 
> btw if reid was going to adopt someone i know it'd be one w a super tragic backstory so thats why rosie was a victim... but i gave him a happy lil fam! 
> 
> pls leave a comment or kudos if u enjoyed! maybe check out some of my other stuff too if ur interested~


End file.
